


Pet Academy: Everyone wants a werewolf pet

by Denyce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Community: spanking_world, Dehumanization, F/M, M/M, Spanking, Werewolves as Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was happy he and his pet Scott had survived the first day of Pet Academy and everything had gone smoothly - until the end of the day when Stiles ran into Lydia Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme AU, a society were werewolves are known and kept as pets (& sexual slaves), dehumanization, collar/leashes, toys, plug tails etc… Written for the slave-exchange on LJ with the prompt: Everyone wants a werewolf pet. Rated R more for concept over text.
> 
> I wanted to go further, but my muse & I have been struggling through this holiday season. I'd like to think there might be more, but right now I can't promise there will be any. However I did enjoy the bits I did write and hope if you read it that you did too =)

It was at the end of the day of their first day at PA, Pet Academy. Stiles peaked around the corner to see if the coast was clear then bodily whipped back around. Anxiety spiked by who he saw, his back hugging the wall under his breath he cursed, “Shit!” 

Panicked, Stiles started to back-peddle down the hall only to come to a full halt when he heard Scott whelped in pain. Turning around, Stiles saw the reason, the normally long leash was cut short because he had unintentionally wrapped it around in his fist then yanked it hard in his haste, causing the leash to cinch and tighten the collar fastened around Scott’s neck.

Seeing his pet’s eyes water, Stiles immediately dropped the leash. Apologizing profusely, Stiles wiggled his fingers under his pup’s collar tenderly caressing his skin to quiet his whimpering. Then abruptly he froze when he heard and recognized Lydia Martin’s high pitch voice, boom accusingly. “What’s going on here? Are you abusing this pup?”

Stiles licked his lips and slowly turned toward his onetime crush. It was a crush that had only taken him years to get over, but eventually he had put it in perspective after his dad had started to date her mom, Natalie over a year ago. A few months later they were all unofficially living together as a family, and Lydia was almost a sister, but not – until they weren’t.

He hadn’t seen Lydia all summer since their parents broke up – their break-up was something Lydia blamed him for and said as much the last time he had seen her. 

Since the semester started at PA, Pet Academy, he had tried to avoid seeing Lydia or any of her posse. Wishing but not counting on that Lydia’s demeanor toward him had lessened over the summer. 

“Ah, hi Lydia, nice to see you.”

“Don’t give me that. What are you doing here? Whose pup are you torturing?”

Stile gritted his teeth. 

“ **STINK** linski, answer me or so help me I’ll report you to his owner.” 

Stiles cringed when he heard the dreaded old nickname she had given him back in third grade. He glanced up through his lashes only to see Lydia’s patience was wearing thin. Remembering her demand he suddenly burst out laughing. 

Lydia didn’t like anyone laughing at her and apparently neither did her pup-slave Jackson who suddenly stood protectively in front of her, growling. 

Just as abruptly Scott was there and though his voice was strained his pup growled back. Needing to stop things from escalating, Stiles reestablished a firm grip on Scott’s leash and held him back. His fingers swept up caressing Scott’s flesh, “Hey no, sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you - it was just funny cause Scott’s my pup – so you reporting on me to me, his owner – get it, it’s kind of funny.” 

At his confession Lydia just stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

The silence was broken when Lydia’s besties, Allison and Danny, idled up next to her with their pups in tow. Picking up on the tension, Allison looked between Lydia and Stiles. “What’s going on?”

Lydia shrugged, her eyes widening and deadpanned, “Stinklinski here says the pup is his, and I happen to know for a fact papa **STINK** linski, had no intention of ever getting a pup for his irresponsible son.”

Pissed, Stiles returned her glare. It was one thing to downbeat him and call him names, but as far as he was concerned his dad was off limits and he let the sharp edge of his voice convey his feelings. “That’s Stilinski, and it’s always been Stilinski!” 

At his rough tone, Lydia jerked in surprise, but held her stance glaring him down.

It was Allison that broke the tension. Instead her attention was riveted to the pup in question; her smile widened showcasing her dimples, “He’s adorable. May I?”

Stiles nodded his consent, his lips curved upward into a proud grin as Scott, _his pup_ , who had Allison and Danny’s full attention easily lapped at Allison’s fingers, encouraging her to pet him.

Danny’s fingers joined Allison’s, both offering soothing caresses until their fingers were combing through Scott’s soft curls. Almost in awe, Allison wistfully stated, “OMG, his hair is so soft. I could pet him all day.”

Lydia uttered a pronounced humph, like she was bored, and although she tried to hide it Stiles knew she was eyeing Scott’s hair. “Go on, pet him.”

It was only there for an instance, but Stiles saw the flicker of hurt behind the anger, before Lydia’s lids lowered to half mass intensifying her glower. It was a look he was sure she had perfected and had come to naturally long before they had even met. 

Suddenly Stiles felt contrite over his poor choice of words. He had wanted to sound casual, but the moment it came out of his mouth, even to own ears he heard the challenged dare. Obviously a part of him was still stinging over Lydia’s rejection of friendship since their parents break up. 

Abruptly emotions pushed forward followed by the words he had wanted to say for a long time. “Listen Lydia, I wanted them to work out too. I liked that we were becoming a…” The word, _family_ stuck in his throat, but the intensity of his gaze conveyed his sincerity. “I don’t know what happened and I’m really sorry we, you, got hurt in the process.”

Whether it was time or what she saw in his eyes, Stiles saw a shift and her anger slowly started to dissipate. “Hmmm, so go ahead then tell me how you got a pup?” 

Grinning, he readily replied, “You’re right dad never would have let me have the responsibility to care for a pup. But…” he glanced longingly over to Lydia’s pup, Jackson and smiled fondly remembering the days he got to play with Jax, “after being around Jax so much then not having him around anymore…” He shrugged, “It got to me. Over the summer I got a job working for Deaton, the Veterinarian over on Grant Street. I started saving and between what I earned there, pet sitting, and then selling my car, it was enough to prove I was serious. In the end, as a belated graduation gift, Dad matched my saved earnings, making it possible for me to purchase Scott.”

The harsh grimness etched around Lydia’s face eased into the more relax stance as she gazed at her friends animatedly fondling Scott. Stiles knew the instant Lydia’s lower lip dropped into a ‘oh’ sigh moment that she was on the road to forgiving him, his dad, and the entire fiasco of their parents dating. 

Facing Scott, the corners of Lydia’s lips twitched in obvious enjoyment at the rising excitement her friends caused in his pup then she asked, “So, your dad how is he?”

Nervously Stiles raked teeth over his bottom lip, looking over Lydia’s shoulder trying to figure out what to say. The fact was this was the first time they’d talked, been able to be in the same space without any fireworks. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to her – But to tell her his dad was already seriously involved with someone else, that wasn’t news he wanted to give her. 

Lydia guessed or already knew, “He started dating someone else, didn’t he?”

She had barely finished when he blurted out how sorry he was.

Lydia’s lips pursed together for a second then she sighed and shrugged before asking, “It’s still going go on then?”

Nervously his hand threaded through his hair, “Yeah. He seems happy.”

“Anyone I know?”

Stiles couldn’t remember if they met or not, but quietly answered, “His deputy, Jordan Parrish.” Shrugging, he said. “They got closer after I started to pet sit for Parrish. He’s got this rescue, a beautiful stud, Derek.”

Lydia didn’t say anything, but Allison asked, “Derek? I know that name; he isn’t by chance from the Hale line?”

Surprised, Stiles questioned, “Yeah, how did you know?”

Clearly embarrassed as her voice faltered, Allison stated. “My aunt Kate, she owned a litter of Hales. She was...” and trailed off before adding, “I’m really sorry, how is he?”

Stiles just stared at her, silently adding up everything he knew about Derek. The scars he’d seen from all of the abuse the stud had suffered, to now know and put a face to – or a name to his mysterious abuser. 

Allison flushed, “You know what she did?”

Stiles nodded. 

The silence stretched then Allison took a deep breath, her voice shaky as she explained almost pleading for him to understand. “We didn’t know. By the time we found out and dad stepped in, it was too late. Several pups in the line had died under her care. We were only thankfully a few had survived: Peter, Laura, Derek and Cora although not without severe trauma.” Allison nervously licked her lips, as she cast a glance at him before continuing on. “At the time because of Kate, and the charges pending we weren’t allow to keep them. Why they ended in Deaton’s care. All except Peter. He was the most damaged within the litter. He wasn’t expected to survive the week. With Deaton’s help speaking on dad’s behalf, they allowed dad to keep the stud and cared for him personally. That first week, dad never felt Peter’s side. The poor pup was so broken dad had to be bottle feed him. He surprised everyone and survived the week. Dad continued to care for him under Deaton’s regime, in time with dad’s constant love and care, Peter came around and started to get healthier. Now he’s thriving. Dad said Peter or Petey as he calls him now is the best pup he’s ever had.”

“Watching him care for Petey… It took me a while, but I wore him down and eventually convinced dad to let me have a pup. However I didn’t want just any pup but rather a rescue pup. I wanted to do what he did, to take the time to train and care for a rescue pup. By the time I talked dad into letting me register to own my own pup, I had a plan in place to get one if not all of the Hale pups back to give them the right kind love and attention that they deserved. Especially after everything Kate had done, it only seemed right that we were supposed to somehow fix it. However by the time I received my certification to purchase a pup and we went to Deaton’s to purchase the Hale pups it was too late, Deaton had already sold them.”

“I was heartbroken, even after he promised they had all gone to good loving homes. Then Deaton brought out this sweet young pup. It was how I ended up with Isaac here.”

Stiles watched Allison’s eyes light up as her fingers ran lovingly through the pup’s mangled long curly locks. It was obvious she adored the pup. However he was more concerned for the pup knowing now who Allison was related to. Stiles didn’t just watch he scrutinized the pup’s response. How Isaac’s entire body willingly leaned into Allison’s touch. It was uninhibited, the same trusting reaction he had witnessed in Derek with Jordan, Jackson with Lydia, and it was the same response he had seen in Scott toward him. There were no revealing signs of hesitation, nervousness or fear coming from Isaac only the natural instinct of a loving pup toward his owner. 

Clearing her throat, Allison asked, “So Derek, his new owner, he’s loved?”

Nodding, Stiles quickly supplied. “Oh yeah Jordan’s great. He gives Derek a lot of attention. Right now Derek’s in training to properly serve them at work. You know, at either the station and out on patrol.”

Lydia whispered, “Them?”

While Danny whistled, “An abused rescue trained to be a service pet-slave were, that’s pretty impressive.”

Stiles only nodded; if Lydia wasn’t hundred percent sure his dad had moved on, she did now. Sexually sharing one’s pup wasn’t unheard of, but it was customary for that sharing to be strictly between committed relationships: either between the couple or shared within the family and between siblings, like he had done with Lydia. Otherwise it was seriously frowned upon in society. There was even legislation in the works to officially make it otherwise illegal. 

Essentially it was the push he needed, and why he had such a hard time with his dad’s break up. Unknown to their parents, Lydia had secretly shared her pup Jackson with him. 

By then they were partially living together. He and Lydia had both misjudged where their parents relationship was going. She had been enjoying the benefits of Jackson’s attention for nearly a year. When they moved in, Lydia found it funny that he got a boner every time Jackson came sniffing around him. It didn’t take him long to figure out she got a kick out of encouraging Jax’s behavior. 

Although his guessing went out the window when she snuck Jackson into his room and he woke up with the pup in his bed nuzzling his morning wood. Stiles had no second thoughts, as he pulled his pajama bottoms down to allow the pup easy access to lick and swallow his cock down. It wasn’t until after he came that Stiles even noticed the bow he had accidentally pulled out of Jax’s hair, or the note that was attached to the pup’s collar. It was in Lydia’s handwriting stating: **On loan to share, Happy Birthday Stiles.**

Those two months were the happiest days he’d had ever experienced. Everything with Jax was everything he had ever read about that a boy could have with a pup-slave. 

Sadly both had been so occupied with their senior year and Jax they hadn’t noticed the quiet riffs between their parents. Like Lydia he had thought they were fitting nicely into a new family dynamic. Neither paid attention on how often their parents were off working or supposedly sleeping at the other house for privacy, leaving Stiles and Lydia to happily fend for themselves. 

If the pup wasn’t with him he was with Lydia. It was only when they were at school and had been forced to leave Jax at home that the pup got any sleep. Neither of them had any idea that things were going to dramatically change - especially the week just before they graduated from high school. That was when their parents decided they weren’t going to work out and Lydia and her mom, Natalie left; moving back into own their place. 

He was heartbroken; in one fell swoop he lost a step-mom, sister, and Jax his first pup-slave. He didn’t understand why things didn’t work out, and his father never said what went wrong between them, only that it had nothing to do with either, him or Lydia. 

Things only went from bad to worse when he saw Lydia later that week, she wouldn’t talk to him, but blamed him for their break up. To top things off without Jax around to help relieve his sexual tension, he was a walking erection. 

That’s when he started asking or harping on getting his own pup. Dad didn’t bat an eye and repeatedly said no until one day he slipped and said if he really wanted a pup he had to go get a job and earn the money to buy his own pup. 

He did. He got a job a Deaton’s clinic and between working at Deaton’s and then pet sitting for Parrish. Parrish’s pup-slave, Derek, wasn’t an easy stud; he took a lot of time and care. Overall it was enough to finally make dad see how serious he was.

Deaton had called to tell him the catcher found a new batch of pups. When he came into the clinic, the litter was separated and now only consisted of one pup. The young pup was cover in filth, and stank to high heaven. The pup’s thin frame was shivered whether in fright or cold. He stayed curled up on his side, alone and afraid. However when Stiles reached out to pet the pup, and softly encouraged him to turn over, and he did. When the young pup opened his eyes, it was at that moment Stiles knew the truth. His gut dropped, even as his heart beat wildly in his chest forcing him to acknowledge that this pup was his. Instantly his heart and soul melted into the biggest softest brown eyes, silently pleading for Stiles to help him. 

Lydia’s abrupt, “Oh!” caught his attention bringing Stiles back to the moment at hand. He watched as her eyes widened comically. 

Stiles opened his mouth, lips spreading into a wide grin even as he was about to laugh outright then suddenly he glanced over to see what had caused her to break her normal facade. 

“Oh shit, Scott, no, no, no!” Even as he said it, Stiles watched horrified, Scott’s cock stood hard, the sacs drawn up, the head slick, glistening with come, waving of its own violation. His pup was about to come and break one of PA primary rules. Even as the thought occurred to him and he reached out to clamp a tight fist over Scott’s cock in order to stop his pup - it was too late. Scott’s cock twitched harder in his hand even as streams of creamy white werewolf jiz ejaculated to splatter allover Allison’s skirt.

Seconds passed then around him Danny, Allison and Lydia squealed in laughter while the other pups around them whined, their own excitement heightened.

However it was the snide bark of Mr. Harris’ voice from behind him that made Stiles jump. “What the hell is going on here? Stilinski, this your pet? Collared, leashed yet he’s not fitted with a cock ring? Are you not aware of the rules of this Academy?”

Stiles swallowed hard, he had hated the man in high school but to see him here now as an instructor at PA… Inhaling, Stiles started to count before he turned toward the man. He hadn’t changed; he was the same beady-eyed creep Stiles remembered from high school. Muttering nervously, “Well I … I mean I…”

Looking down his nose at him, Harris leaned in. “We have rules here Stilinski, decorum, and if you and your stray do not meet the requirements…”

Lydia interrupted, “Excuse me Mr. Harris, but I am quite familiar with the rules. You’re right, they are to be followed and obeyed throughout the day until the last class bell at end of the day? Correct?” she glanced at her watch, and pursed her lips, “And if I’m not mistaken the last bell rang twenty-one, make that twenty-two minutes ago.”

Then Allison smiled sweetly, as she held up and presented a cock-ring, silently implying she had taken it off of his pup. “We were just timing the pup’s response. I wanted to see how much come he could produce – I thought it’d be a sweet treat for my pup to lick clean.”

Harris stood ridged, his anger obvious but unable to do anything about it. He barely glanced toward him, and haughtily stated, “I suggest you familiarize yourself with the rules. I wouldn’t want to have to take action against you or your stray pup – but note, you give me reason and I will. Now good day to you, as you pointed out the academy is closed, please leave the facilities!”

They didn’t need to be told twice and collectively they moved toward the exit and clamored down the stairs – each breaking out in laughter as they made their way toward the parking lot.

At Lydia’s car, they slowed down. Stiles looked around him, and sheepishly nodded his thanks. The words stalled, as he choked out, “Thanks! That was… I really appreciate it.”

Danny smiled and nodded, as he walked away with his pup, Ethan in tow. “See you tomorrow.”

“I got to go too…” Smirking she added with a mischievous wink, “gotta let Isaac have his treat.” Then she pulled on Isaac’s leash and left him alone with Lydia.

It wasn’t until they heard Allison’s car start up and take off that Lydia spoke up. “Harris, he was right; you better get familiar with the rules. Harris isn’t the only one here waiting to bust your balls, or your pups.” 

“Yeah you’re right. Though Scott’s usually great and doesn’t need a cock ring.”

“Neither does Jackson, when he’s at home and away from other pets. You have to remember that here at the academy that’s what they are trying to do, push all those boundaries. Not everyone registered is going to graduate – only the top twenty percent.”

Absently Stiles nodded. 

Apparently satisfied, Lydia said, “Good. I’ve got to go too. Mom is expecting me.” Opening the back door, she ushered Jackson in. Closing the door, she opened the driver’s door and got in. Rolling her window down, Lydia said, “By the way, I suggest you punish your pup. I know it was off hours, but Harris is going to be stalking you, looking for any excuse. A rosy ass tomorrow would be beneficial.”

“Yeah. I’ll take care of it.” Lydia started her car, and power rolled the back window half way down. It was enough that Jackson could push his head out the window.

Stiles’ fingers clenched holding Scott’s leash. He had wanted to reach out and pet Jax, not realizing until now how much he’d missed the pup. Although Lydia kept going and started to back out, she seemed to understand and smiled brightly even as she put her sunglasses on, and called out “He missed you too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Left alone, Stiles looked around the parking lot, thankful Parrish was late. “Let’s start walking; I’m sure Jordan or dad will be here soon.” Tugging on the leash, they started to stroll home. Stiles lifted his other hand that was still sticky with come, and started to lick his fingers clean even as Scott whimpered at his actions.

Chuckling, “Oh no. It wasn’t exactly a great first day Scotty…” 

Remembering how Lydia then Allison stood up for him, he couldn't stop grinning. “Then again not exactly a bad day either.” Walking with an added bounce in his step, Stiles gleefully bumped Scott’s shoulder looking forward to what tomorrow was going to bring. “You know, I think things just might be looking up.”

End


	2. True Accountability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un'beta'd. Extreme AU, werewolves are known and kept as pet-slaves collared and leashed, dehumanization. This follows where I left off in ch 1- please note, I don't know if I'm done with this verse or not - it will honestly depend on my muse.

By the time Jordan finally picked him and his pup, Scott, Stiles settled Scott in the back with Jordan’s stud Derek, and got in the front seat of Jordan’s cruiser. Sitting there he tried to act nonchalant after his first day at the Academy, but it was an obvious waste of energy. 

Smirking Jordan asked, “By the look on your face, I’d say you had a good day?”

Unable to contain himself, Stiles nodded, and gleefully stated, “It wasn’t bad” then trailed off, suddenly remembering what he had to do when he got home. More somberly he added, “but I have to punish Scotty tonight.”

“Really, what did he do?”

Stiles gnawed on his lip, suddenly nervous to say anything. Especially since in his household with two active law officers, it was a major faux pas for Scott to one, come publicly - two, come independently sans an order. It wasn’t just breaking a harden rule of the Academy and a general rule within society, but also it was the one rule that was highly regarded at home. Breaking such a basic rule was considered crass on par to a pup having an accident on the carpet in someone else's home – it just wasn’t done or condoned. He had watched firsthand how Jordan and dad trained Derek. Why it was also the first thing he worked on and taught Scotty not to do. When he had told Lydia how Scott was well trained and could go without a cock ring, he had meant it. It was something Scott was able to do throughout the summer – at home, but also at the station and around over studs. 

Now he had to explain not only did Scott break that rule, but he had done so on their first day at the Academy. 

Jordan prompted, “Stiles…”

Stiles just shrugged and kept silent as the full realization of what happened really sank in. He knew he’d have to say it out loud, tell Jordan and dad, but if he had to he’d do so, he wanted to do it only once, and tell them together when they got home. 

“That bad, huh? Just remember the Academy is all about learning to train, and maintain that training. Worst case scenario…”

Without thinking Stiles spoke up and finished for him, “I lose my tuition and get expelled from the Academy – not to mention the non-refundable cost of admission that I’ll be paying off for the next four years. It’ll cost me any chance to have Scott certified. Without it, to get him insured or have him bonded will be a miracle. On top of that any chance to recoup any finances will probably be zip if I can’t breed him out to sell any pups.” By the time he stopped talking, Stiles sat there stunned, replaying what he had just rambled off, his shoulders slumping further as his inner voice continued on. _And if Harris gets any say he’d get you booted tomorrow and make sure it was publicly marked on Scott’s papers the reason he was expelled – and for good measure probably add in something that never happened._ Suddenly his day just went from wonderfully good to okay to down right, OMG bad.

Jordan sighed, his voice heavily laced with empathy, “Geeze, all I was going to say is Scott wouldn’t be Academy certified.”

Stiles could only nod, and ignored Scott’s whimpers, knowing the pup could clearly hear the despair in his voice.

Pulling into the driveway Jordan parked, and cut the engine. Stiles was about to get out of the car when Jordan reached out and stopped him. He eyed the rearview mirror, looking back at the two pups then back to Stiles, meeting his gaze. “Listen, you have to stop it – all that negative talk. You knew what was at risk when you enrolled and make no mistake, its hard work. BUT over the last year you pushed through every obstacle thrown at you and proved yourself – to Deaton, me, and most of all, your dad. Stiles, he’s so proud of you, so don’t let one miss step define the outcome. You have a true innate talent with pups. I’m sure whatever Scott did can be corrected under your loving guiding hand.”

Stiles dropped his head; pondering the rare praise Jordan had just offered then he turned and met Jordan’s gaze, “All right, thanks man.”

Returning his smile, Jordan briefly squeezed his shoulder then turned away, opening and closing his car door then opening the back seat door. “Derek, come on let’s go see if your daddy needs any help with dinner.”

In lightening speed, the stud slid across the seat and was out of the car sitting at Jordan’s feet anxiously waiting for Jordan’s direction. Jordan ruffled Derek’s hair and slammed the door closed, walking bristly toward the house. Stiles stood with his hand on the handle of the passenger door then opened the door. Unlike Derek Scott moved sluggishly, hanging his head.

The pup knew he was in trouble and was going to have to be spanked. Lydia was right, showing up tomorrow with Scott leashed with his bottom glowing red was the only alternative to rectify today’s catastrophe. However what Jordan said also rang true. It was actually only a misstep one that he knows that both, he and Scotty can overcome. Today happened because he was distracted, he had allowed his feelings and concern for Lydia to cloud his mind. Doing so he ignored his pup, and that led down to a slippery slope where there was no return. The truth was he was just a guilty and should be punished too.

The insight hit like a ton of bricks and he realized what he had to do. 

His hand gently curled into Scotty’s hair urging him to come out, “Come on Scotty, let’s go and get this over with.”

Slamming the door behind him Stiles headed toward the front door with Scott slowly trailing behind him. It was obvious Scotty knew knew he was going to be punished, but there was no way out of it. Inside Stiles headed toward the kitchen and it took him a minute to realize Scott wasn’t behind him, but was heading toward the stairs where Stiles would punish the pup. 

Stiles whistled, drawing Scott’s attention. “Not yet boy” then under his breath added, “mine first.”

Once Scott was by his side, Stiles opened the kitchen door. Jordan was sitting at the table with Derek at his feet while his dad was at the stove cooking. Seeing the picture of the three of them, Stiles couldn’t help but smile. As much as he liked Natalie and loved Lydia and the idea of them becoming a family, seeing dad with Jordan, he knows dad had made the right decision. He hadn’t seen he’s dad this happy not since mom. On top of that Jordan did what he couldn’t, getting dad to eat healthier, exercise the whole nine yards. Jordan said it was more about letting his dad have more control by letting him do the cooking. He agreed, but privately Stiles thinks it might be a bit more that dad wants to keep Jordan, who is, younger and pretty freaking hot, interested in dad’s older model.

Stiles carded his fingers through Scott’s curls and cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s attention.

Dad was the first to speak, “Hey kiddo, how was your first?”

He gave Jordan a side glance and nod of thanks for not saying anything.

Closing his eyes, Stiles plunged forward. “Not as well as I had hoped.”

After hearing the seriousness of voice, Stiles watched his dad turned off the stove. Then he turned toward him, giving him his full attention and asked, “Alright what happened?”

Stiles stared at his feet, and then he looked up to see the concern in dad’s gaze. “It was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention. We hadn’t talked all summer so I was bit preoccupied with seeing Lydia for the first time.” At the mention of her name, dad’s shoulders slumped. “Oh kiddo…”

“Like I said it was my fault. I ran into her after class… she was pretty shocked to see me there with a pup.”

Dad smiled and chuckled at that. 

Looking as contrite as he could, Stiles went on, “While we were talking, I let her friends pet Scott… I just…” remembering Stiles rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, “he wasn’t wearing a cock ring. I didn’t even notice until it was too late and he came on Allison’s skirt.”

Behind him he heard Jordan choke and turned to see his eyes bugging out. It took Stiles a second to realize the man was choking back laughter. 

“Ah well, it wasn’t so funny when Harris witnessed it and wanted to report me. Luckily Lydia pointed out it was after hours. Then Allison chimed in that timing Scott’s response, a treat for her pup. Anyways Lydia strongly suggested I return tomorrow showcasing Scott’ punished ass…. And I will, but I think it’s only fair if I’m punished first. Fact is, I let Scott down. He’s a good pup and never would have come, especially on his first day of training if I wasn’t so arrogant by not having him fitted properly with a cock ring, or if I had been paying attention in the first place.”

“I see.”

It made him nervous to see Dad just stand there looking at the floor with his arms crossed.

“Dad, I… will you please punish me?”

“Alrighty then, though that’s a pretty big offense. What do you think Jordan?”

“It is, but coming forward and taking responsibility is a good sign. Maybe equal to double what the pups punishments going to be?”

“Good idea. So what’s Scott’s punishment?”

“Twenty spanks tomorrow morning before we leave.”

“Good plan, then twenty for you as well.”

Stiles bit his lip and nodded. “Mind if we do this now before I lose my nerve?”

Once dad nodded, he unbuttoned his pants and headed into the dining room. There he stepped out of his pants and pulled his briefs down. By the time he turned around dad was sitting there with Scott at his feet, waiting for him to lie across his lap.

Stiles didn’t pause and ignored his pup’s whine when Scott sat there helplessly and watched as he got into position. 

His dad asked, “Ready?”

Suddenly he felt like he was five again, and Stiles blurted out, “No! However as quickly as he said it, Stiles rescinded and followed it with an accepting nod. It was what his dad needed as his hand landed hard on his flesh. 

Without thought he yelled out, “SHIT!”

Calmly dad said, “What your mouth” and continued to spank his ass hard. 

Stiles gritted his teeth, while the blows resounded in his ears. Suddenly he felt like that five year old, thoroughly crushed that he had disappointed his dad. Tears well up and trailed down his face unchecked. His ass burned, but it did nothing to the pain he felt at disappointing his dad. 

Suddenly dad stopped and righted him to sit up, as dad hugged him, offering soothing back caresses, “it’s okay kiddo.” 

Stiles hiccupped unable to stop crying and pushed further into his dad’s embrace. 

By the time he did stop dad pulled back and wiped the tears from his face, offering a smile, “Better?”

Wordlessly Stiles nodded, whispering his thanks before he disentangled himself and hastily got off his dad’s lap and stood. 

Immediately he reached for his underwear and pants and hastily put them on.

His dad stood, “You go and talk to your pup. Dinner should be ready in a half hour.”

“Thanks dad. Come-on Scotty, let’s go upstairs”

Stiles didn’t have to turn around to see if Scott followed him up the stairs, he heard the pup scamper up beside him. Stiles waited until Scott was in his room before he shut the door behind him.  
Walking over to his bed, called over to Scotty and ordered. “Over here boy, up on the bed.”

Scott dropped to the floor and crawled over, but instead of getting up on the bed the pup groveled at Stiles feet.

Stiles knew Scotty understood what happened and that was going to be punished in the morning - this wasn’t about that. This was his pup being upset that he had been spanked – that he had asked for it, that Stiles had taken the responsibility for Scott’s actions. 

Feeling overwhelmed, Stiles knees buckled and he sat down. It wasn’t until his ass hit the mattress that he realize that might not have been a great idea and whelped in pain.   
Scott pushed up whimpering in empathy. Somehow he was making everything worse.

Gently but with force Stiles grabbed Scott and made the pup look at him. “Stop it; I’m fine, just like you’re going to be fine tomorrow. It’s only a little spanking…” Stiles sighed at Scott’s look of disbelief. “All right yes it does hurt, but it wasn’t my first spanking and most likely it won’t be my last.”

“Scott, listen to me. I made a mistake and it could have cost you a future.” His fingers dug into Scott’s soft curls, “I’m so sorry boy. I promise, I’ll work harder, train you harder – I want you to have everything Scott, to be mine forever…” the words were getting caught in his throat, as he stared into Scott’s eyes. “Do you understand boy?”

Scott pulled on his hand to position it by his ass. Stiles nodded, “Yeah you’re still going to be spanked, but tomorrow morning. Lydia’s right your ass needs to be nice and rosy, but not blistering. You’re also going to have to wear a cock ring every day while we’re at the Academy. We can’t afford to have another accident like today.” 

Scott whimpered. “It’s okay, it’s really my fault, but I promise I’ll do better.” Encouraged by Stiles steady caresses, Scott leaned up and started to happily lick Stiles face then over his lips. Stiles immediately opened his mouth and accepted Scott’s kisses. 

Seconds passed with each kiss escalating into a more passionate kiss. Stiles pulled Scott up onto the bed, letting the pup’s body blanket him. Stiles felt Scott’s hard cock grinding against his own that was tented within his pants. He was about to undo his pants when Jordan suddenly yelled up, “Dinner” at the same time Derek barked.

Flopping back against the mattress, Stiles cursed. Above him, he watched the conflict play out across Scott’s face. His pup was randy and ready to go, but unless Stiles started to fuck him right now, his pup was hungry. Still Scott didn’t move, waiting for Stiles to decide.

Fingers slid under Scott’s collar, petting the skin under the furred lining of the collar. Smiling, Stiles nodded, “You heard him, dinner. Let’s go eat” he pulled the collar and kissed Scott, grinning wickedly, he vowed, “Besides, we’re going to need the energy for later.”

Scott’s tongue lolled out in an excited pant, kissing him sloppily until Stiles was able to pull out and away from the pup. Downstairs Derek continued to howl, waiting for Scott to join him. Stiles heart swelled as Scott circled excitedly eager to go down to Derek. Jackson might have been his first although very temporary pup-slave, but it Scott who won and had his heart. Opening the door, Stiles gave his permission, “Go on.” It was all Scott needed as he raced down the stairs to join the older stud, Derek.

Although he still had to spank Scott in the morning, Stiles couldn’t stop grinning over the day’s events. First, seeing both Lydia and Jackson and more importantly Lydia seems to have forgiven him – even if he had nothing to do with their parents break-up. Second, finding out it was Allison’s aunt Kate that had tortured and abused the Hale pups. Lastly discovering there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Scott, including to be a better trainer and master, being spanked for failing his pup in the first place. 

At the bottom of the stairs he looked over to see Derek and Scott playfully rolling around while dad was serving dinner. Dad looked up, “Come on and sit down before it gets cold.”

Jordan kicked out his chair revealing a pillow, and chuckled softly. “Just in case…” 

Dad kissed the man’s cheek. “And that’s why I love you.” He glanced around the table, “Damn I forgot the sauce, and the bread, hold on…”

Jordan popped up and went after him, “here let me help.” 

Stiles sat down with a plop ignoring the warm arch spreading across his ass. He sat there by himself, with the pups still playing, Jordan and dad in the kitchen, his grin widened into a goofy smile as he realized that although today was a hell of a day and he wouldn’t trade one second of it for anything. 

Fin~


End file.
